TheOdd1sOut
Robert James Rallison (born: ), better known online as TheOdd1sOut, is an American YouTube cartoonist based in Arizona and is best known for his comic series and his YouTube channel of the same name. TheOdd1sOut YouTube channel currently has 8 million subscribers and 1.1 billion video views as of August 2018. He is a friend to Rebecca Parham and is a re-occurring character in her animations and videos. Like most of Rebecca's YouTube animators' friends, Rebecca draws James in his animation style. YouTube History On August 30, 2014, about two years after he started making his webcomics, Rallison decided to start making YouTube videos. He called it, "theodd1sout comic," and uploaded a video about a book he had made in elementary school on the same day, with the video titled "A Book I Made as a kid". After a few years of steady growth, in April 2016, his channel gained over 278,000 subscribers, giving him a total of over 400,000 subscribers as of that May. James' most popular video to date is his 'Work Stories (sooubway)' video about his work at fast-food chain Subway (known as 'Sooubway' in his videos, possibly to avoid copyright claims), gaining over 30 million views. His videos about working at Subway have also been featured on Foodbeast. The website's writer Peter Pham has called the videos "amazing" and "hilarious". He also has a second channel called TheOdd2sOut, which has over 1.1 million subscribers. In that channel, there are extras and meme videos. Description Appearance His animation style appears to be a simple "marshmallow" styled character. He has a big mouth, small black eyes, a big head and a relatively small body. Usually, his animated character appears without any clothes. Character length Rebecca explained in a community post that he looks bizarre being tall so she draws him as a much shorter character. In addition, the character was always intentionally represented small. Personality He likes to do drawing, comics and animations. However, he is also the type of person who can't take criticism so easily. For instance, LS Mark criticized TheOdd1sOut for his animation style, but he didn't respond properly, think his criticism was hate speech.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCtSVbposVA Role in videos He doesn't have too many roles in videos. His voice was never revealed in Rebecca's animations, until Am I Dating Someone?. He was briefly mentioned on No Mouths?!, has fun and gets along with Rebecca and the rest of the group. His name was partially mentioned in Backyard Stories and in The Last VidCon Recap, he played Super Smash Bros with Rebecca and managed the Scribble Showdown. He made a cameo appearance Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings, sleeping with other YouTube animators in the same room and he also appeared as a carved root. Relationships Rebecca Parham He has a good relationship with Rebecca Parham in general. They are generally good friends, even though Rebecca is excluded from the Animation Squad. Other YouTube animators As a member of the Animation Squad, he sometimes works with his YouTube animator friends such as TimTom, Jaiden Animations, and SomeThingElseYT, appearing in their videos and vice-versa. James frequently collaborates in smaller YouTubers' videos, sometimes even YouTubers bigger than him, which grows both their audience by thousands. So, in general, all 3 animators have a good relationship with TheOdd1sOut. Appearances * 2016 VidCon Recap * No Mouths?! (mentioned) * 2017 VidCon Recap * 2018 VidCon Recap * Backyard Stories (mentioned) * Am I Dating Someone? * Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings (cameo) Webcomics Rallison uploaded the first strip of his webcomic TheOdd1sOut on June 14, 2012, on Tumblr and later on iFunny. Throughout his first year of making comics, he played with his style a lot before settling on his current bubble style. He still posts webcomics, though a lot less frequently than he used to due to most of his time being occupied by YouTube. James is part of the recently created comic creator group known as "Orgy" or "OfficialOrgy." The group is made up of iFunny and Tumblr comic makers and animators Doggybag, Deezeewy/DizzyComic, Chez, Free/Funtime, 8BitLiam, ForceAnimations, Blumod, and CowardlyComics. They take a question prompt (for example: "what shouldn't you say at a job interview?") and each give their humorous response . These collaborations are made every few weeks, and posted by a different member each time. Trivia *James' childhood hero was Jim Davis, the creator of Garfield. He looks up to him so much that the first comic he ever made was about Garfield. *Some of James' videos has held the "most trending YouTube video" title. *James admits he earned more money from his 'Sooubway' videos than him working on an actual Subway for an entire year. *There is a parody channel called 'AnEven2sIn', based on another comic of the same name, which is the exact opposite of his channel. *James usually celebrates subscriber milestones with cakes topped with the number of sprinkles depending on how many subscribers he earned. For his 3 million special, he had to fill an entire pool with sprinkles. *He has been featured on TheFineBros' Teens React series. He then released a video of him reacting to teens reacting to him. He has also appeared on the YouTubers React series. *James lives in Arizona with his two dogs, Georgie and Poppy. *He was invited and made an animation for Youtube rewind 2017 for the first time. His animation is at the credit part of the video. *In one of James' videos titled "Getting Recognized part 2," he mentions liking M&M's. *James has a twin sister named Faith. *In his video "Buying Clothes", he was sneak dissing another YouTuber, RiceGum. In response, RiceGum made a video poking fun at James for hugging CaptainSparklez at VidCon. He also threatened to make a diss track on James in the thumbnail. After its release, James then liked the said video. *He and Boyinaband made a music video named Life is Fun. *James’ mother,Janette Rallison, is a semi-famous writer, known for writing the Slayers series under the pseudonym “C.J Hill”.https://youtu.be/K_2xAH-VW8c *He also recently published a book titled, "How to be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up". * His name was referenced in the cast in My Crazy Theatre Teacher. Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Male characters Category:Reoccurring characters